


It's in the way you move me

by ItsNacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I honestly just wanted to write these two screwing, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slight use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe this whole taking a bath thing while Prussia was over wasn’t such a good idea. He used to be able to have privacy during his baths and while he loved Prussia’s company regardless, he knew the albino would sometimes bring about disaster during times of arousal…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the way you move me

**Author's Note:**

> *Covers face with hands* I had to at least give it a tiny bit of build up. I've been wanting to write a shower scene for a while so I used these two as an excuse.

So maybe this whole taking a bath thing while Prussia was over wasn’t such a good idea. He used to be able to have privacy during his baths and while he loved Prussia’s company regardless, he knew the albino would sometimes bring about disaster during times of arousal…

Japan eased out of the tub, feeling sore and disgruntled.

He wasn’t even feeling that satisfied kind of sore either. It wasn’t as good as Prussia made it sound.

Japan sighed and rubbed his aching back. “I truly am getting too old for this,” he muttered.

Prussia glanced up at him. “Eh Japan, I didn’t think that…,” he started apologetically. “Well, that you’d lose footing and bump your head against the tub...”

 _Along with other unfavorable things_ , thought Japan.

“It’s alright Prussia-kun. I just…never did that in a tub before.” The Japanese admitted timidly.

“Yeah well, you didn't get to release.” Prussia walked over to the dark haired male with a concerned look. “We could try again but this time in much more _convenient_ position. I could make it up to you.” He smirked as his eyes trailed down to the Japanese’s lower half.

Japan slightly gaped but closed his mouth shut right after, blushing profusely. It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever seen the other naked before. They had started engaging in sexual activities for a good while after he and Prussia established their relationship. While Prussia always loved to suggest and initiate, Japan would sometimes surprise him during sex. Whatever the case was, they both trusted one another and knew they could make each other feel good. Oh _right_ , he was naked and so was _Prussia_.

He took a glance at Prussia’s well-toned body, up and down, and _mein gott_ , as the albino would say. The water drops slid down the albino's body making him glisten, the wet hair in his face, wow he looked _too_ good. Japan almost forgot to breathe. Despite them bathing together (they rarely used the shower), Japan never spent too much time ogling Prussia, partially from embarrassment and another due to simple respect. He figured he could stare in the bedroom because it was more private and appropriate. Though he would be lying if he said he didn’t get a slight thrill from a change of scenery. He tried not to indulge Prussia in that too much though. He at least wanted to keep whatever trace of dignity he had left.

A sudden unsatisfied tremble was coursing through him, and he wasn’t about to just ignore it while he was completely naked to put on a towel, only to have to take it off again to shower. That would have been a complete waste of time. He did however have the urge to finish himself off.

“Ah… I’ll be excusing myself to go rinse off in the shower Prussia-kun.” Japan replied.

“Hmm, _rinse off...okay_ … If you say so.”

Prussia trailed a hand down the other’s abdomen, not touching his crotch but going around it, a teasing caress that he could feel the Japanese follow with his eyes and turn completely red from embarrassment. _“Pru—ssia-kun…”_ The smaller male moaned but quickly regained his composure still blushing and smacked the other’s hand away.

The albino was a bit taken back by the response as he saw his lover quickly turn around. Prussia didn’t hold back on staring at Japan’s small, soft, and nicely firm butt. He had the urge to grope it. Though the Japanese had a naturally slim and small figure, he still managed to keep his body in pretty good shape. His butt was probably one of the cutest things Prussia loved holding onto during their love making; though he’d never tell Japan that. He knew better than to go there especially if Japan were to ever call his butt _cute_. It’d be a stab at his manhood.

Japan headed straight for the shower in the next room. He heard the quiet droplets of water getting closer, and he knew Prussia wouldn’t let that go. He was clearly following. Japan’s heartbeat quickened, and he hurried to the shower. It was odd on how excited it made him. A large part of him felt that pump of adrenaline, like when kids played tag and ran for their lives from the one who was ‘it’, that strong desire in not wanting to get caught. The only difference was that Japan wanted this, oh, he  _wanted_ , more than anything, to get caught, like prey to a predator. Japan never thought he’d see the day he’d be thinking like this. He supposed Greece was right about sex being fun when with the right person… or at least in his case, thinking of him and Prussia being intimate and exploring one another as deeply as they liked…

Japan turned on the shower, feeling the scalding hot water and his racing pulse, and moaned as it eased the tension in his muscles. Oh how pleasuring, the ache in his body started vanishing. It wasn’t long before Japan felt like he was being watched, and he turned to face the shower wall, refusing to look Prussia in the eye right away. Japan figured he’d let Prussia work for it. If he really wanted to make it up to him, he’d know _how_. Although in reality Japan knew Prussia owed him nothing of the sort, but he blamed it on his other side, his playful teasing side in which he hardly let out.

Japan reached for the soap, lathering up his dark hair and light smooth skin, focusing on properly washing himself off this time, hoping his actions were coming off as _tormenting_ , tempting even. He made a bit of a show washing behind himself, he did it more gracefully (or at least that’s how Prussia saw it), and proceeded to stretching his cheeks apart more than was probably necessary, letting quiet, breathy moans escape his lips as he massaged himself.

Prussia instantly felt his arousal coming back. He loved it when Japan teased him. Most of the time he’d admit Japan turned him on without even trying, but when his shorter lover _intentionally_ seduced him and from afar—he was gone. He was taking what he wanted right then and there.

Japan gasped when he felt Prussia’s hands follow his in a similar action, a real moan escaping him when it was the albino’s hands who squeezed him, when it was Prussia’s hands who pulled his butt cheeks apart, before moving in front to lather his cock up, rolling his balls between his hands.

The Japanese let his head fall back to hit Prussia in the shoulder, leaving his neck exposed for easy access, which the albino did not waste any time in the slightest attacking. As soon as Japan’s throat was exposed, he nibbled down his neck, smirking at the tiny squeals that echoed through the other’s throat.

 _Cute_ , thought Prussia, though cute and extremely hot were more like it.

"Prussia-kun," Japan breathed, " _now.._.”

The albino moved him forward, wasting no time. He didn’t have to prep Japan seeing as they already did that in the bath. He shoved his hands against the shower wall, and hoisted his hips up so that his feet were almost off the floor. Prussia relished in Japan’s groans and whimpers as he pushed in, deep, stretching him apart. How he loved being inside of Japan. Every time he entered the smaller male it felt like a new experience, it was a game of _“let’s see what other delicious sounds of pleasure he’ll make today”._ While Japan was a very soft-spoken and polite person, indoors he could certainly become a different person, a much more outspoken person who would state his desires. Someone who would know how to seduce you into doing his biddings.

"P-Please move,  _now_ ,” a yelp rocketed up from the bottom of Japan’s voice as soon as Prussia slammed into him, and his hands gripped on nothing as he moaned, cries and ragged gasps echoed in the shower. Japan was truly thankful he didn’t exactly share his home with anyone else. He figured no one else needed to hear this.

“ _AH!—Gilbert-kun_ ,” Japan felt Prussia shove his chest against the shower wall, tongue licking up his soft porcelain back, and Japan twisted himself to pull Prussia in for a kiss.

It was rough, yet sweet and filled with desire. Prussia kissed back with just as much force. _"_

 _Kiku, Kiku, Kiku..."_ All Prussia could think of was Japan, filling Japan with pleasure, making Japan moan—

While Japan was known to call his actual name during their intimate moments, it always took the albino by surprise because one minute he’d be _“Prussia-kun”_ and the next he’d be _“Gilbert-kun”_. It filled him with absolute happiness that the smaller male complied with his request of them calling each other’s human names during these times. That and Prussia must have been doing something right to make Japan scream his name out in pleasure. The albino definitely gave himself credit for that one.

“Kiku…” Prussia whispered his name once more in a much huskier tone. His eyes glazed with desire, desire for the smaller male he was now inside of.

Japan could only flush at hearing his name being said so seductively. Prussia lifted up one of Japan’s legs in the air, and suddenly everything was deeper, closer. “ _Gil—bert-kun, there—Ah! I think I’m close—_ " he broke off when Prussia changed his angle. A hand came around to grip his dripping cock, and Japan twisted and cried out, almost agonized at how good it felt. Those cries only fueled Prussia’s ego and his own aroused cock.

"K-Kiku. Feels good~?" Prussia cooed in the other’s ear and Japan whimpered, teeth biting his lower lip. The albino roughly shoved a thumb into his mouth. " _Don’t_ hold back. Let me hear you. I love hearing what sounds you make. They're beautiful. _You're_ beautiful..." 

And Japan did. He begged so loudly it was almost shameful, almost humiliating, but he knew Prussia would never make him feel that way. And during that moment it made everything feel so much better, even as his leg got pressed up into his side, even as he felt himself get split open with each slam, even as he felt tears pool at the corners of his eyes.

“ _Gi—lbert…Ah…_ " and that was that. Japan felt himself come and he wasn’t sure what finished him. It might have probably been the way Prussia’s hand frantically stroked him, or the way the albino’s thick cock was dragging heavily inside him, to the way his rough voice spoke twisted, sweet nothings in his ear. Japan wasn’t sure, but it was enough, _too much_ , along with everything he needed as he felt his knee collapse underneath him.

His body nearly fell, if it weren’t for Prussia, who came soon after. Hearing his lover moan out his name and feeling his hot release inside him, they slipped down the shower wall into a heap on the floor, breath coming in loud gasps, the ringing in their ears still as loud as ever. They waited out the after effects of their euphoric climax to speak.

"So," Prussia’s voice broke Japan out of his euphoric daze, "did I make it up?"

Japan could only tiredly smile. “You never had to—”

“Ah, come on Japan, tell meeeee, ja?”

Of course Prussia wanted praise. And of course Japan would give it to him. “Yes, you satisfied me to my heart’s—no to my lower region’s content.”

“Kesesese! When you say it like that Japan…”

There was a short silence.

“Think we could try the bath again tomorrow?”

Japan grumbled in response.

“Come on, Japan! You need to relax!”

The Japanese gave Gilbert an unamused stare. “Prussia-kun, need I remind you that you suddenly attacked me while I was bathing?”

Prussia’s face had a hint of hurt. “The awesome me wanted to join you.”

Japan pouted. “No more surprise attacks in the bath tub. Please do my back and the rest of my body this favor Prussia-kun.”

“But I always make sure to give your body special attention.”

The Japanese felt his cheeks flush.

“I know…” He simply replied.

Prussia found himself laughing and bringing Japan into his arms. The embrace was comforting and warm, and wet, and quite frankly it would have been erotic but Japan was still a bit tired. The albino was rubbing circles around the smaller male’s shoulders and that relaxed him even more. It wasn’t until he felt the other’s cock waking up surely for a second round or _third_.

“Prussia-kun.” Japan said sternly.

“Ja?”

“Please contain yourself.”

Japan turned to face his partner with puffy cheeks and pointed to Prussia’s lower half.

“Kesesese! It’s your turn to invade my _vital regions_ , Japan.”

Japan didn’t know if whether he should have laughed or at least asked for a time out before starting up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO EXCUSES. 
> 
> I'm OFF TO WRITE ACTUAL PASSIONATE MEANINGFUL SMUT NOW. 
> 
> Or maybe just a regular story that will lead to it. 
> 
> Once again if anyone read this thank you very much!


End file.
